realmofadventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Dragonsoul heir
Dragonsoul heirs, also known as dragon disciples, are an elite form of dragon sorcerers. These spellcasters tap into the lingering residue of dragon blood within their bodies, unleashing it in the form of draconic abilities. As a dragonsoul heir progresses along the path they began, their physical appearance begins to change, becoming more and more dragon like as they realize the power within their blood. Dragonsoul heirs, as such, emulate the sorcerous power of some of the most powerful dragons. Culture It is an accepted fact that, from time to time, dragons choose to take humanoid form. In some such cases, the dragon mates with one of the humanoid species, leaving behind a child. While such cases, and the half-dragons who result, are extraordinarily rare, they are common enough that individuals with a smaller fraction of draconic blood are not entirely uncommon, nor are those who have been exposed to draconic power through other means, such as the unnatural fusing of dragonic blood to their bodies. Such people may not even be aware of their draconic features and, in most ways, are the same as any normal member of their race. However, as a result of their ancestry, many have a natural grasp of the arcane. After realizing their potential and draconic roots, many dragonsoul heirs prefer to use their abilities actively, rather than keeping them a secret or using them for personal amusement. Many are active explorers, adventurers, or other wanderers who find themselves drawn to the layers of ancient dragons. A great many have barbarian, fighter, or ranger training, though some also come from a bardic or purely sorcerous background. Regardless of their origins and purpose, nearly all of the dragonsoul path choose to emulate in full the power of the world's most powerful dragons, wreathing themselves in the elements and turning away from few challenges. To the well-trained dragonsoul heir, they aren't the descendants of dragons or individuals touched by their power. They are dragons. Abilities Sorcerers who seek to emulate the power of the dragons gain a number of abilities from their spell source. At the most basic level, dragonsoul heirs have an enhanced degree of resilience and durability, their ability to recover from injuries increasing as does their overall resistance to injury. With time, a dragonsoul heir begins to develop the scales of their draconic ancestor. These scales are almost invisible at first, but begin to develop and harden as the dragonsoul heir develops the power in his blood. Along with this armor comes the actual physical appearance of an obviously draconic creature as a later progression. Additionally, each dragonsoul heir gains enhanced resistance to the elemental energies wielded by the type of dragon from which they draw their power. Dragonsoul heirs gain access to a number of spells which emulate the arcane power of dragons. Early on, dragonsoul heirs develop a breath weapon spell, breath of the dragon soul, similar to that of their draconic ancestor, a spell which sometimes increases in power as the dragonsoul heir develops further along their path. The form of this breath weapon depends on the draconic heritage of the dragonsoul heir. Another such spell is dragon's revenge, which dragonsoul heirs use to lash out against those who would injure them. A few dragonsoul heirs become yet more dragon-like by gaining outwardly draconic features. For instance, some dragonsoul heirs form wings and gains the ability to fly. Others go still further and become actual half-dragons, giving them a fully-powered breath weapon, an increase in physical power and charisma, greater resilience, the ability to see in low-light conditions, and an immunity to a variety of effects, including the type of energy their breath weapon uses. Category:Dragonsoul heirsCategory:Prestige classesCategory:Sorcerers